bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravnica: City Of Guilds
Ravnica: City Of Guilds was a comic series created by Vigor Mortis, featuring Gavla, Dr. Khols, Philipnova798, Kothra Steamdiver, JM, and Toa Zero as co-authors. Plot Guilds and Characters Each character belongs to a guild of some sort. Here is what each one belongs to and a description of each group. Descriptions of each guild are copyright Wikipedia. The Boros Legion The Boros Legion is a militaristic guild, who acts as enforcers of order on Ravnica, and are not against using force to keep the peace. The Boros Legion is epitomized by the actions of the Wojek League, the police force of Ravnica. They are inspired by the archangel Razia. Members *'Captain Kothra' - Kothra is a captain of a Wojek patrol unit, part of Ravnica's police force. As such, he's a member of the Boros Legion. The Selesnya Conclave The Selesnya Conclave is a quasi-monastic order whose members are zealously dedicated to keeping life in balance. The Conclave disapproves strongly of individuality, holding that the good of the whole is always more important than that of a single being. It is directed by The Chorus of the Conclave, a group of mostly ancient dryads. Members *None House Dimir House Dimir is a shadowy guild that few of the common people of Ravnica are sure still exists. The other nine guilds know it does, and that it traffics in secrets, employing a network of spies and assassins to discover them and enforce their use in blackmail. It is led by the eldritch psionic vampire Szadek. Members *'Wraithwight Khols' - Khols is a shade of his former self, a ghastly incarnation of a former Dimir spy and assassin. Zonis is one of his assets. Has since become an enemy to the other guilds because he allied with a vampire. *'Houseguard Zonis' - Zonis is a Dimir Houseguard, sent to protect Dimir sites of secret. His origins are only known by him. He has since been killed By Steve in a fight. *'Toa Zero' (Honorary Dimir member) - A bloodthirsty half-vampire, Zero has been cursed into eternal life, at a cost. He feeds on Rahi blood, but doesn't usualy go to matoran. He also has a symbiote attached to him, giving him incredible agility and strength. He was first seen as Khols' new ally and both have since become the criminals of Ravncia. *'Szadek' - Szadek is the leader of Dimir. He has yet to be seen in the comics. The Golgari Swarm The Golgari Swarm is a sect which emphasizes that death is an essential aspect of the life cycle, and which to that end encourages death and plague in order to foster regrowth. They are ruled by a trio of sibling gorgons called The Sisters of Stone Death (Lydya, Lexya and Ludmilla), but their rule is being fought over with the elvish shaman Savra. Members *'Guildmage Eques' - He hates vampires and for a brief period of time, was allied with Khols. He can control plants, fungi and reanimate the dead. *'Ezoc' - Once a Golgari Rot-farmer, Ezoc was resurrected and became Eques' (somewhat) faithful servant and likes corn. *'The Sisters of Stone Death' - The Sisters of Stone Death, Lydya, Lexya and Ludmilla have yet to be seen in the comics. They rule the Golgari Swarm. The Izzet League Like mad scientists, the members of The Izzet League are responsible for almost all of the beneficial technologies and magics that keep Ravnica running. Unfortunately, their impulsive and reckless research principles mean that just as many have failed experiments with explosive results. Their guild leader is an extremely intelligent but temperamental and egotistic dragon wizard named Niv-Mizzet, the Firemind. Members *'''-JM-''' - JM is an Izzet commandant, assigned to protect certain labs and scientific houses. *'Niv-Mizzet, the Firemind'- Niv-Mizzet, the Firemind is the leader of the Izzet League and dragon wizard. He has yet to be seen in the comics. The Gruul Clans The Gruul Clans were originally the Guild of Savage Nature, appointed to speak for and protect the people who lived in the harsh natural environments of Ravnica. As the city expanded over nature, the other nine Guilds (specifically the other Green-oriented Guilds) began appointing themselves as nature's defenders. Eventually phased out entirely by the rest of the Guilds, The Gruul fractured into a myriad of different clans, all bent on destroying civilization. Some do it for revenge, others simply because they like to smash stuff. The biggest clan is ruled by the cyclops Borborygmos. Members *None The Orzhov Syndicate While masquerading as a religion, the members of the Orzhov Syndicate are actually Mafia-like business people. With no economic transaction that isn't directly or indirectly under their control, they are directed by the Ghost Council of Orzhova, composed entirely of the spirits of former Orzhov Patriarchs and Matriarchs. Members *None The Azorius Senate The members of the Azorius Senate are the lawmakers of Ravnica, founded by Azor, guild parun of the Azorius Senate, hence the name Azorius Senate. The Senate's obsession is based on the desire to keep the status quo, no matter the cost (which is remotely similar to Ancient Rome's Senate). Their current leader, Grand Arbiter Augustin IV, believes that the best way to serve the city is to make any sort of action illegal. For his hierarchical and bureaucratic guild, history, stability, and the rule of law are paramount. Members *None The Simic Combine The Simic's original role in Ravnica was to protect and preserve what was left of Ravnica's natural ecosystems. Despite their best efforts, they failed, and there is no place on Ravnica that is left to nature. Now, the Simic Combine spends their resources creating new - and often frightening - species of creatures that not only survive in the concrete jungles of Ravnica, but thrive. The guild is headed by the distant and cool elvish biomancer Momir Vig, Simic Visionary. Members *'Guildmage Gavla' - Gavla is an experienced Simic Biomancer, experimenting with new specimens of animals. His chest and one arm is covered in a symbiogenic substance called Cytoplasm. *'Momir Vig, Simic Visionary' - Momir Vig is the leader of the Simic Combine and is a Simic Visionary. Like the other leaders, he has yet to appear in the comics. The Cult of Rakdos Named after its demon leader, Rakdos the Defiler, the Cult of Rakdos is completely self-absorbed, out only for a good time. However, their idea of a "good time" usually involves murder and mayhem – the more murderous and depraved, the better. The cult would love to rule Ravnica and turn it into one big slaughter-fest, but to them, it's the process of random death and destruction that is fulfilling, not the goal. Fortunately for the Rakdos, their interest in the dark art of death has made them into top-notch mercenaries and assassins, which the other guilds are more than happy to take advantage of. Members *'Guildmage Philipnova' - Philipnova is a passionate Rakdos Guildmage, killing and maiming with his scythe, but paid work comes just as easy for him. *'Steve' - Steve is a Rakdos Assassin, using his curved fang-blades to do what he does best: kill. He is Philipnova's companion and comes from Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. He killed Zonis in a fight between each other. *'Rakdos the Defiler' - Leader of the Cult and have named it after him. Other Characters *'SlimSlamKablam' - A character that has a mystery past to him. It is unknown what Guild he's in, or if he is even in one. His servant is Evil Gavla *'Evil Gavla' - Gavla's clone, he wants nothing more than to kill Gavla (and rule Ravnica with SlimSlamKablam). *'Svogthir' - No one knows who, what or where Svogthir is, just that he has been hinted several times during the course of the series. Author cycle The Author cycle goes as followed: *Vigor Mortis *Gavla *Zonis Retired *Dr. Khols *Philipnova798 *Kothra Steamdiver *JM *Toa Zero Replaced Zonis External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series